Vampyre Erotica
by White Mizerable
Summary: Arthur was the only one who knew about Alfred's strange monthly secret, and he was the only one with an equally strange secret who could help. AlfredxArthur. M for a reason!


A/N- Miz here! This is just a little thing I wrote in the spirit of Halloween. It's my first sex scene- I know I need some work. Not my best story, but I hope you enjoy anyways!

Disclaimer- I don't own APH. Though I sure wish I did.

Warning- M. NC-17. I hope you know what that means.

--------------------------------------------------

It was that time of the month again. Arthur slid his top hat on, draping his coat over his arm. He walked quickly out of his house and down to the cab, where the driver gave him a really weird look and said dryly, "Halloween is tomorrow, you know."

Arthur ignored him, carefully tugging on his white gloves. "Take me to the airport."

The driver shrugged and pressed down on the gas. It wasn't like he'd never had stranger people in his cab before.

When they arrived at the airport, Arthur paid the man, hesitated, then looked straight into the driver's eyes. "There is no need to remember this, do you understand?" His green eyes glowed until the other man's expression went slack, and he nodded mutely. "Very good."

The plane ride took much too long. Night was falling. Arthur's fingers tightened around the brim of his hat. He didn't have much time. He had to arrive before Alfred lost himself to the beast. Glancing out the window, he was relieved to see that it was cloudy- cloudy enough to cover the moon, if only for a little while. Hopefully that little while would be enough.

Arthur didn't bother waiting for a taxi after the plane landed. It would take time, time that the nation didn't have. He slid his coat on, leaving it unbuttoned, placed his hat back on top of his head, and took off running. The city blurred around him. Lights became mere streaks of color. No one even noticed his presence, save for a small breeze that blew along after him.

Finally, he arrived in front of Alfred's house. Not a moment too soon, either, he realized when the moon peeked out slightly through the clouds. A primal howl tore through the air, and Arthur trembled. Anticipation coursed through his veins. He was at the door in the blink of an eye, inside in the next, door closed and locked behind him.

There, laying on the couch in the middle of the living room, was Alfred. He was completely naked- even Texas was folded up on the side table. He turned sharp blue eyes up to the man who had just entered his house. Propping his head up with one hand, he smiled and spoke. "I thought you'd forget."

"Forget?" Arthur snorted and grinned, revealing a pair of pointed teeth. He stepped forward, but remained out of reach of the nation on the couch. "How could I? It happens every month."

"You cut it pretty close this time," Alfred replied, eyes lazily wandering over to the window, where a tiny beam of moonlight was beginning to shine through. He glanced back at Arthur. "I see you wore that getup again."

"Not the same one, obviously," Arthur smirked, fingering the brim of his hat. "I know you enjoy tearing it apart."

"What can I say?" Alfred shrugged, still smiling. "It looks good on you, but better on the floor." More moonlight filtered through the window. His body tensed, fingers twisting into the fabric of the couch. "F-fuck."

Arthur stopped breathing. It wasn't like he needed to, anyways, and it always seemed to help Alfred when there were no outside noises to distract him.

The clouds parted, and moonlight poured through the window. Alfred's head jerked sideways, eyes wild. His body shuddered uncontrollably. He released a throaty roar, and his fingers twitched on the couch beneath him.

The transformation was something Arthur had seen every month for years, but he couldn't help running his tongue across suddenly dry lips. One sharp fang stabbed into his tongue, and he shivered at the taste of his own blood. "Alfred," he breathed without thinking.

Said man snapped his head up, staring directly at the smaller nation. His hair was growing, messy and tangling, down until it touched the bottom of his chin. Eyes that had previously been bright blue darkened, streaks of red swirling through the irises. His skin darkened as well, descending from his usual tan to a strange mixture of grey-brown. Alfred snarled, lips pulling back to show a mouth full of large canine teeth. "Arthur," he growled, voice feral.

Arthur stumbled back a step. Alfred had never spoken to him during a transformation before. It was… it was… Arthur swallowed heavily. His fingers shakily moved to the front of his pants, gently sliding over the bulge that had appeared there. He sank his fangs sharply into his lip, trying to control himself.

Alfred howled, back arching. A trail of dirty blonde hair was growing down his spine, across his shoulders, along his forearms and legs. His ears grew upwards into points, becoming ragged and wolf-like. His fingers elongated and thickened, nails sharpening and hooking down into claws. His feet grew as well, lengthening into another set of claw-like hands. His tailbone tore through his skin, twisting up into a tail. Skin and hair followed the path of the bone. He panted heavily, eyes fixing on Arthur.

The vampire moaned helplessly, fingers tightening around the bulge in his pants. He took a few steps forward until he was just within Alfred's reach. "Alfred," he whispered, touching the werewolf's face with his other hand.

The taller nation pounced, knocking them both to the floor. His claws dug into Arthur's sides, drawing blood. Arthur grabbed his hair, yanking Alfred down to kiss him violently. Sharp teeth tore into both of their lips, the taste of the blood driving them wild. Alfred pulled away, staring down at the man underneath him. "Arthur," he snarled. "Arthur."

"Yes," Arthur gasped. "I'm Arthur." He threw his head back, moaning as Alfred dropped his head to bite hungrily at the side of his neck. Their hips ground together, Alfred's naked thighs keeping Arthur from bucking up. "Alfred," the vampire groaned, biting harshly into the werewolf's shoulder.

Alfred roared, picking Arthur up by the front of his shirt and throwing him across the room. His back hit the wall painfully, but he didn't have time to let out even a gasp before Alfred was on him again. He forced Arthur's lips open, canines tearing at the flesh, and thrust his tongue inside. Arthur bit down on it, savoring the blood that flooded his mouth. One of Alfred's hands grabbed the collar of the smaller nation's shirt, ripping the whole shirt open with a single tug. His nails dug into the newly revealed skin, leaving trails of blood.

Somehow, Arthur managed to tear his lips away from the werewolf's harsh kisses, leaning his head back against the wall. He wrapped his slender legs around Alfred's hips, allowing the taller man to feel how aroused he was. "Alfred," he hissed, grabbing one pointed ear and biting into it. "Stop messing around."

The werewolf let out a sound that Arthur was sure would have been laughter, had Alfred been in human form. As it was, it sounded more like a bark. But Alfred's claw slipped down to the vampire's pants, tearing them all the way off Arthur's body, and revealing Arthur's erection to the cold air. The vampire gasped, eyes fluttering.

"Arthur," Alfred snarled again. Arthur looked at him, saw the lust in those blue-red eyes, saw the wolf's need to take him hard. But he also saw the regular Alfred in there, holding back until he knew Arthur was ready. The vampire nodded.

There was no preparation. Alfred lifted Arthur's legs over his arms, bit down harshly on his neck, and thrust inside. Arthur screamed. It hurt like hell, even for an immortal vampire. "Alfred Alfred Alfred," he groaned, fingers scrambling over the werewolf's hairy shoulders. Alfred grunted in reply, lifting his head slightly to bite at Arthur's chin.

The silky white gloves covering Arthur's hands weren't allowing him to grab on to Alfred's back for purchase. He let out a choked sound as Alfred began to thrust, his back sliding awkwardly against the wall. There was no rhythm, no pattern to the way the werewolf's hips moved. It was wild, purely feral, and even though it hurt so much Arthur knew for a fact that he had never had sex this good before he learned of Alfred's little secret.

The werewolf thrust upwards again, the tip of his member brushing forcefully against something inside of Arthur that made him see stars. He dug his heels into Alfred's back, crying out his name over and over again as that spot was repeatedly hit. He sank his fangs into Alfred's neck, drowning his shouts in the werewolf's blood. The combination of prostate abuse and the heady taste of blood drove him over the edge, and he came hard between them, throwing his head back and screaming out a mixture of Alfred's name and colorful swears.

Alfred howled as the vampire clenched around him, driving even harder into the smaller body. He came only seconds later, his claws digging deep into Arthur's hips as he roared out his release.

Arthur slumped forward, carefully wrapping his arms around Alfred's neck. His body was shaking, he could barely move, and he really hoped the werewolf wasn't going for a round two because he didn't think he could take it. Luckily, Alfred seemed sated as well, allowing his legs to give out under him. They fell to the floor in a heap, neither wanting to move. Arthur reached out to brush the hair out of Alfred's eyes, and smiled at the blue-red orbs that stared back at him. "Arthur," the werewolf hissed.

"Alfred," the vampire replied softly. He ran his hand down to Alfred's chin, trailing his fingers through the blood that was splattered across his skin. It was theirs- a mixture of both of their blood, and Arthur knew that he had it on his face too. Alfred leaned forward and began to lick the smaller man's face, and Arthur chuckled. "Not now, you git. We can clean up in the morning."

A smile flickered over the werewolf's lips, and even though it wasn't the usual bright, naïve one that he saw everyday, he knew that Alfred understood. Arthur was still going to be there in the morning.

He wasn't going anywhere.


End file.
